To Kill Without Mercy, Side By Side
by Piers549
Summary: Set after LOK Defiance, Kain finds out that Raziel is still alive! Together they must wipe out the Sarafan. Rating may change. Rated T for graphic fights to come later. Flames & Gems appreciated. Chap 3 up!
1. Shades & Shadows

Chapter 1 Shades & Shadows 

"Where am I?" the green vampire asked, puzzled.

"Do you not remember Kain?"

Turning, he surveyed his surroundings, nothing could be seen in the darkness that not even a vampire's eyes could penetrate.

He growled, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"We have met under. . . undesirable circumstances." And with that, there appeared the floating specter of Moebius.

"Moebius! How many times must I kill you old man?" Kain asked, reaching for the Soul Reaver. . . only to find it missing.

Moebius laughed, "Kain, Kain, Kain. We are in the deep recesses of your foul, twisted mind. My master allowed me to once again take a human vessel to contain my spirit so that I may talk to you."

"So your master wasn't killed." Kain said, not overly concerned.

"Oh no. Certainly not! He is. . . sleeping as you might put it. After you defeated him, you were ambushed by a Sarafan patrol and a fair number of vampire hunters, out to make a profit no doubt. Fourteen of the Sarafan and seven of the vampire hunters are now dead thanks to you." Moebius chuckled. "While you fought off the remaining Sarafan, a brutish vampire hunters crept up behind you and knocked you to the ground with a mighty swing of his hammer." He laughed again. "I've never seen such strength put into a blow like that. You lost consciousness and they drug you back to the Stronghold, chained you to the wall. They took no chances when it came to your escape They beat you into unconsciousness whenever you seemed close to waking. The hunter that hit you was punished, his head now hangs from one of the poles on the parapets. They had feared that he had killed you. They want your death to be public. They were so afraid of you that they chained your arms and feet, took the Soul Reaver-"

"They have the Soul Reaver?" Kain roared, launching himself at Moebius' throat.

But suddenly his forward momentum was stopped, as though by a barrier.

"Oh and there was something else I thought I should mention." Moebius said, stroking his chin.

"And what might that be. . .Time Streamer?" Kain spat.

"Raziel is alive."


	2. The Sarafan's Prisoner

Disclaimer:Sadly LoK is not mine. . . but if i can come up with a whole alot of money it will be

I'dlike to thank my reviewers (and answer questions, explain things etc):

Smoke: I'm getting 2 an explanitation, ur gonna have 2 wait ('cause i still haven't thought of an explination. . . oopps)

sammyBlack: srry for the cliffhanger but i've been doing so much camping that i haven't had time 2 update or write new stuff

JMartinz: Kain was always my favourite character & thanx for the compliment puffs out chest & once again im very sorry 4 not updating, i'll try 2 b a little more consistent with the next chapters.

Varyssa: Ya, that was the part of Defiance i hated, i never really new i liked Raziel. . . until they killed him off, strange isn't it?

Citakar: Thanx, i'll keep that in mind

If anyone wants 2 talk (& happens 2 have hotmail or email of any kind) add me 2 ur contact list or email me (I don't bite, i don't say ur not worth my time or any of that) so if u wanna talk about the story or the games or anything just email me or wutever. O & i'd like 2 apologise 4 another short chapter.

Chapter 2 _**The Sarafan's Prisoner**_

"How! I killed him!" Kain roared, frustrated.

Moebius laughed. "You "killed" me too Kain." and his spirit began to fade back into the darkness.

The darkness began to lift and Kain started to make out hushed voices.

"We should feed him, whether he's a vampire or not. If we bring out a shell of a creature instead of a vampire like the crowd will want, things could get ugly."

"Hah! If you want to be his next meal, be my guest!"

The first Sarafan sighed, "Well we'll be careful when we feed him. You go get some nut-case and I'll check on the other one."

Now it was the second Sarafan's turn to sigh. "No. I'll come with you. When your dealing with their kind" he said pointing to Kain, "It's best to have more than one person."

Their banter continued as they strode down the corridor. Kain waited for the voices to fade a little more down the corridor and changed to an insubstantial mist, to be free of the manacles.

He mumbled, "Now to find the 'other one'. And he stalked down the corridor after the guards.

Soon he came to a branch in the crudely constructed tunnel. To the left were screams and the sounds of clinking chains, the torture chamber, to the right was muffled conversation.

He paused for a moment to sniff the air, then turned and walked down the right passage towards the scent of the guards, his soon to beprey.


	3. Bringing Death & Finding Life

Chapter 3 Bringing Death & Finding Life 

Soon his prey stopped in front of a cell. It _**looked** _ordinary but it felt different. It was designed to hold wraiths, with the use of Sarafan magic, the wraith couldn't slip away in the spirit realm.

No, Kain thought to himself, Moebius lied, Raziel is dead, if he was alive then he couldn't have been captured. This can't be him. . . can it?

Kain shook the thoughts out of his head, bah, even if it isn't him then I can still enjoy killing these human fools.

He stepped out of the shadows and stepped into view. He moved to attack the closer of the two guards when a movement in the cell caught his eye. A blue wraith had unsteadily risen to his feet.

Kain stood and stared between the bars, amazed at seeing Raziel alive.

The guards, each taking advantage of his shock, got in a single slice each.

Kain pulled his eyes away from the unsteady Raziel & casually tore out the throat of the nearest guard and watched as the pitiful human realized that he couldn't draw air into his lungs.

After he realized that he couldn't breathe he clutched his neck, trying to staunch the flow of his lifeblood.

The dying guard crawled to the other guard and grabbed his ankle with his free hand.

The second guard looked down disgustedly at his fallen companion and kicked away the groping hand.

The throat-less guards hand gave a final try at moving and lay still as the flow of blood slowed.

Sidestepping the body of his companion, the second guard reached to his sword, while still looking at the body of his fallen comrade, only to find the scabbard empty.

Looking up, he saw Kain twirling the Sarafan blade around in the air.

He cried out, pointing to the twirling blade, "You cannot touch that! No Creature of Darkness may handle a weapon owned by one pure of heart!"

Kain stopped twirling it, "Oh really."

He clamped his bare hand to blade and roared in apparent pain.

The guard smiled in victory, only to see the grimace of pain turn into a smug grin.

Kain took his hand off the blade and showed it to the guard palm up, it was unblemished.

Kain began to twirl it again and looked to the guard, "Either I'm not a Creature of Darkness, or you're not as 'pure of heart' as you'd like to believe. How many have you murdered to attain your present rank?"

The guard gasped and the blood drained from his face. Then the look on his face turned from pure horror to determination.

"Many. But you and the souls those unfortunate enough to cross me are the only ones who know, and you will soon join them!" he screamed, pulled out his boot knife and charged at Kain.

Kain waited, still twirling the sword until the guard was only several feet away. He ducked the initial swing and spun to the guards right, slashing at the back of the guards unarmored leg.

The Sarafan's scream of rage turned to one of pain as he dropped his knife and collapsed, clutching his severed hamstring.

Kain stepped up to the guard and kicked the knife away, kneeling down he whispered into the guard's ear, "Scream all you want fool. We're in the dungeon, even if someone does happen to hear you, they will think that a guard like you is torturing a prisoner. There is something I need you to do for me though. I need the key to this cell. If you give it to me, I'll let you live."

The guard paled and reached a shaking hand into the pouch at his waist and pulled out a silver key.

Kain snatched the key from the guard's hand and stood, readying the sword.

The guard raised his hands in defense, "You said you'd let me live!"

Kain shrugged and whipped the blade across the guard's throat, "I lied."

The dying guard tried to reply but merely gurgled in response.

Stepping over the still twitching body of the guard, Kain walked over to the cell and unlocked the door.

A shaky Raziel stepped out and pretended to be disappointed. "You **did** tell him that you'd let him live."

Kain stood, scratching his chin, "Did I? Hmmm I didn't recall."

Raziel made a few lurching steps to Kain's side, "How'd you know that he'd murdered people to get his rank?"

Kain merely shrugged, "Most do."


End file.
